digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spirits
are unique items used almost exclusively in the Digimon Frontier series. The twenty Spirits are the remnants of a group of Digimon known as the Ancient Warriors or the Legendary Warrior Ten. Every one of the ten warriors, each of whom represented an element, left behind two spirits, one of the intelligent human (able to be commanded once obtained and signified by an "H" in the card game) and one of the primal beast (requiring self-discipline to use and signified by a "B" in the card game). These spirits contained their powers and could be used by their successors to digivolve into powerful forms (most of whom are classified as Hybrid digimon) though the process of Spirit Evolution. A fusion of both human and beast is also possible through Fusion Evolution (Double Spirit Evolution in the Japanese). The ten spirits of five elements can be used in an even stronger digivolution called Unified Spirit Evolution (or Hyper Spirit Evolution), while all twenty can come together under Ancient Spirit Evolution to become Susanoomon. In the world of Digimon Frontier, it is possible to lose a Spirit. When a digimon is defeated in battle, a ring of fractal code (digicode in the Japanese version) surrounds the loser. What is noticeable is that a Spirit appears at the foremost of the fractal code; usually it must be taken before the holder can be digitized (or scanned). It is usually in the Human Hybrid form that the Digidestined of Digimon Frontier are allowed access to their digivices in order to scan and purify their enemies. It should be noted, however, that to remove a Spirit from a digimon does not require one to be in the Human Hybrid form, as Gigasmon is able to steal Zoe Orimoto's Human Spirit of Wind as a Beast Hybrid. After spending so long with the people who wielded them, the Spirits in Digimon Frontier seem to have taken life. They appear to be patterned off of those who used them, as Kazemon speaks Italian like Zoe does. Spirits of Flame The are the legacy of the Ancient Warrior of Flame, AncientGreymon. Initially bequeathed to Ophanimon of the Celestial Digimon, they were then scattered when Cherubimon turned against the others. When called to the Digital World, Takuya Kanbara became the wielder of the Spirits of Flame. He uses the the Human Spirit found at the Flame Terminal to digivolve into Agunimon and the Beast Spirit he won from a a fortune-telling Shamanmon to digivolve into BurningGreymon. Also associated with the Spirits of Flame are the Rookie Flamemon (a form Takuya took when he traveled back to the Human World in a sort of time paradox) and the fusion of both Human and Beast, Aldamon. The Human Spirit of Flame resembles Agunimon's armor from the waist up, and the Beast Spirit resembles BurningGreymon in a squatting position. The form Takuya takes after Unified Spirit Evolution, EmperorGreymon, and it association with fire seems to be in part due to Takuya's own affinity with the element, supported by the Japanese D-Scanner which lists EmperorGreymon as the Zeta Spirit of Flame. In Digital Monster D-Project, the Human Spirit of Flame can be obtained by inputting the code "5113" into the meat machine. This can be used by Agumon or Greymon to digivolve to Agunimon. Spirits of Light The are the legacy of the Ancient Warrior of Light, AncientGarurumon. Initially bequeathed to Seraphimon of the Celestial Digimon, they were then scattered when Cherubimon turned against the others. When called to the Digital World, Koji Minamoto became the wielder of the Spirits of Light. He uses the Human Spirit found at the Flame Terminal's sewers to digivolve into Lobomon and the Beast Spirit several Gotsumon aided him in finding to digivolve into KendoGarurumon. Also associated with the Spirits of Light are the Rookie Strabimon (which was never shown in the anime) and the fusion of both Human and Beast, Beowolfmon. The human spirit resembles Lobomon in a meditating like posture, and the beast spirit resembles KendoGarurumon howling at the moon. The form Koji takes after Unified Spirit Evolution, MagnaGarurumon, and it association with light seems to be in part due to Koji's own affinity with the element, supported by the Japanese D-Scanner which lists MagnaGarurumon as the Zeta Spirit of Light. In Digital Monster D-Project, the Human Spirit of Light can be obtained by inputting the code "5791" into the meat machine. This can be used by Gabumon or Garurumon to digivolve to Lobomon. Spirits of Ice The are the legacy of the Ancient Warrior of Ice, AncientMegatheriummon. Initially bequeathed to Ophanimon of the Celestial Digimon, they were then scattered when Cherubimon turned against the others. When called to the Digital World, Tommy Himi became the wielder of the Spirits of Ice. He uses the the Human Spirit found at an ice cavern near a Candlemon settlement to digivolve into Kumamon and the Beast Spirit he won from a game in a Datamon's shop at the Autumn Leaf Fair to digivolve into Korikakumon. Also associated with the Spirits of Ice is the fusion of both Human and Beast, Daipenmon. The Human spirit resembles a snowman wearing Kumamon's armor, and the Beast, Korikakumon curled into a ball. In Digital Monster D-Project, the Human Spirit of Ice can be obtained by inputting the code "4501" into the meat machine. This can be used by Patamon or Angemon to digivolve to Kumamon. Spirits of Wind The are the legacy of the Ancient Warrior of Wind, AncientKazemon. Initially bequeathed to Seraphimon of the Celestial Digimon, they were then scattered when Cherubimon turned against the others. When called to the Digital World, Zoe Orimoto became the wielder of the Spirits of Wind. She uses the the Human Spirit found near a Floramon settlement to digivolve into Kazemon and the Beast Spirit discovered in the ocean to digivolve into Zephyrmon. Also associated with the Spirits of Wind is the fusion of both Human and Beast, JetSilphymon. The human spirit resembles Kazemon in a crouching position while the Beast Spirit resembles Zephyrmon in a prostrating position. In Digital Monster D-Project, the Human Spirit of Wind can be obtained by inputting the code "4853" into the meat machine. This can be used by Salamon or Gatomon to digivolve to Kazemon. Spirits of Thunder The are the legacy of the Ancient Warrior of Thunder, AncientBeetlemon. Initially bequeathed to Ophanimon of the Celestial Digimon, they were then scattered when Cherubimon turned against the others. When called to the Digital World, J.P. Shibayama became the wielder of the Spirits of Thunder. He uses the the Human Spirit found at a factory taken over by a Snimon to digivolve into Beetlemon and the Beast Spirit a Whamon accidentally swallowed to digivolve into MetalKabuterimon. Also associated with the Spirits of Thunder is the fusion of both Human and Beast, RhinoKabuterimon. The Human spirit resembles Beetlemon lying down while the Beast spirit resembles MetalKabuterimon in crouched position. In Digital Monster D-Project, the Human Spirit of Thunder can be obtained by inputting the code "4649" into the meat machine. This can be used by Wormmon or Stingmon to digivolve to Beetlemon. The game calls it the "Kaminari no Spirit". Spirits of Earth The are the legacy of the Ancient Warrior of Earth, AncientVolcamon. Bequeathed to Cherubimon of the Celestial Digimon, he gave life to the Human Spirit as Grumblemon, who also held the Beast Spirit which allowed him to digivolve into Gigasmon. The Human Spirit resembles Grumblemon's armor, while the Beast Spirit looks like a crouching Gigasmon. Spirits of Wood The are the legacy of the Ancient Warrior of Wood, AncientTroiamon. Bequeathed to Cherubimon of the Celestial Digimon, he gave life to the Human Spirit as Arbormon, who also held the Beast Spirit which allowed him to digivolve into Petaldramon. The Human Spirit resembles Arbormon kneeling while the Beast Spirit resembles Petaldramon's head coming out of the ground as a flower. Spirits of Water The are the legacy of the Ancient Warrior of Water, AncientMermaimon. Bequeathed to Cherubimon of the Celestial Digimon, he gave life to the Human Spirit as Ranamon. While initially unaware of its location, she then found and obtained the Beast Spirit with the help of a Toucanmon "fan club" who kept the DigiDestined occupied. The Beast Spirit gave her the ability to digivolve to Calmaramon. The Human Spirit resembles Ranamon's outfit while the Beast Spirit resembles Calmaramon's squid body. Spirits of Steel The are the legacy of the Ancient Warrior of Steel, AncientWisetmon. Bequeathed to Cherubimon of the Celestial Digimon, he gave life to the Human Spirit as Mercurymon, who also had the ability to digivolve with the Beast Spirit into Sakkakumon. The Human Spirit resembles Mercurymon's armor, while the Beast Spirit has some of Sakkakumon's orbs. Spirits of Darkness The are the legacy of the Ancient Warrior of Darkness, AncientSphinxmon. Bequeathed to Cherubimon of the Celestial Digimon, he tainted them with evil. Cherubimon then drew in the consciousness of Koichi Kimura to act as the wielder of the Human Spirit of Darkness in the form of Duskmon. When given the Beast Spirit of Darkness, Duskmon was able to digivolve into Velgemon. Once free of Cherubimon's control, however, Koichi realized that darkness does not equal evil and thus purified the taint from the Spirits of Darkness, revealing the true forms as the Human Loweemon and the Beast JagerLoweemon. These spirits are known as the L and K Spirits of Darkness in the TCG to avoid confusion with the tainted ones. Also associated with the Spirits of Darkness is the fusion of both Human and Beast, Rhihimon, which received a toy release. The tainted Human Spirit of Darkness looks like Duskmon's armor rearranged to form a two-headed beast, while the Beast Spirit looks like Velgemon with its wings curled around its body. The true Human Spirit of Darkness looks like Loweemon's armor arranged into a lion crouching on a gold boomerang-of-sorts while the true Beast Spirit of Darkness looks like JagerLoweemon on its haunches. Notes and References Category:Items Category:Weekly Featured Articles